Valentine's Day
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: Early Valentine's day one shot. Cute, fun and sexy, some possible spoilers from the latest episode


Valentine's Day

Kono turned gently in his arms, resting her head on his chest and tilting her head up. She smiled her dimply smile as she watched him sleep peacefully. The gentle rise and fall of his chest, the way his lips parted ever so slightly with each breath and the way his face appeared so relaxed and at peace. She took her finger and softly traced the stubble on his chin, the roughness tickling her finger. She had always liked him with a little stubble, she liked how it felt against her when he would nuzzle her neck. His lips twitched and stopped tracing his jaw. She lent forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips, feeling him smile beneath the kiss as he rose from his sleep. His eyes blinked sexily in the morning light, focusing on her face as he grinned.

"Hey" Adam smiled sleepily as he reach out to run a hand through her tousled hair.

"Morning sleepy head" Kono giggled.

"Your not supposed to be up before me on Valentine's Day, I'm meant to be up early preparing you breakfast in bed, then peppering kisses across your neck and face to wake you" Adam said softly.

"You were tired and I wanted to watch you sleep" Kono mumbled as she curled into him once more, relaxing under his touch.

"Why did you want to watch me sleep?" Adam asked with curiosity.

"I wanted to take you in and I wanted to appreciate what I have" Kono whispered as she raised her left hand and looked at the diamond engagement ring Adam had given to her the week before.

Adam grinned as he looked at the ring. He gently took her hand in his and brought it to his lips kissing it gently not saying anything as they settled in to a peaceful silence.

"I'm going to shower, you joking me?" Adam asked as he sat up lifting Kono with him and holding her close for a moment.

"Mmm yeah" she smiled as she padded into the bathroom her naked behind showing in all its glory as Adam took a moment to appreciate her body.

After showering the two sat out on the lanai snuggled in each other's arms basking in the morning sun. Kono didn't have to be at work for another hour and then she was only going in to discuss a old case with the guys.

"Do you have to go to work today?" Adam asked sulkily.

Kono laughed at his moaning and grinned at him. "Yeah baby, the governor wants us to sort out the paperwork by tomorrow morning because the case is being turned over to the FBI" Kono explained.

"It sucks that it has to be on Valentine's Day" Adam moaned.

"You can come in with me if you want, it won't be very interesting but at least will be together still" Kono asked her eyes pleading for him to join her at work, she didn't want to be away from him. Ever since they had got engaged Kono had become quiet clingy towards Adam, not that he minded but it did worry him.

"Okay beautiful" Adam smiled and kissed her lips softly while they finished their coffee.

Steve sat at his desk in HQ, Chin opposite in a leather armchair whilst Adam and Kono occupied the sofa. Danny was collecting Grace and bringing her along so she could see Kono and Adam, she had been on the mainland with her mum when they got engaged so she was yet to congratulate them.

"I can't believe the governor is making us do this on Valentine's Day!" Chin sighed in annoyance.

"Ahh did you have a hot day cuz?" Kono giggled from where she sat, the paperwork piling up around her.

"Yes actually but now it will have to happen later" chin sighed.

"Leilani?" Steve asked.

"Yes" chin replied with a grin.

Kono smiled warmly from where she sat, she was pleased that Chin had found happiness again, even if he was taking it slow.

"I'm glad your happy cuz" Kono said softly.

"Thanks cuz, I'm glad your finally letting yourself have what you've always wanted." Chin chuckled knowing Kono would never admit to being the sort of girl to play dress up weddings and dream about her big day.

"Ahh you've always wanted this eh?" Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nooooo" Kono drawled out before realising how it sounded. "I mean yeah no, with you" she stumbled over her words comically as Chin laughed heartily.

"Ooh Kono" Steve laughed from his paperwork as he watched Kono blush.

"I picked a good'en" Adam joked as he joined in the laughter.

Kono relaxed when she saw Adam laugh at her stupidity knowing he was taking it lightly.

"What did you decide to do with the business Adam?" Chin asked protectively.

Kono had told him about her concerns and what she found Adam doing before she accepted his many proposals. After they got engaged they had left the meeting, and she didn't know what he had done about it since.

"I'm in the process of selling the company. I'm going to start a fresh with my own money and invest back into some of the hotels and go from there." Adam answered.

Kono looked to Adam and kissed his cheek happily at what she was hearing.

"I love you" she said simply.

Adam smiled at her and kissed her back softly. He would do anything to make her happy even if it meant giving up the work he had done so far with the business and starting a fresh. He had thought about what Kono had said just over a week ago and he did understand her concerns.

"Hey don't kiss her like that in front of me" chin complained as he shielded his eyes dramatically.

Kono grabbed Adam and gave him a big smooch just to annoy Chin. She was interrupted by the HQ doors opening and Danny and Grace walking in.

"Auntie Kono!" Grace yelled as she literally sprinted toward Steves office, running through the doors and throwing herself at Kono. "Congratulations!" She smiled joyfully as she kissed Kono's cheek.

Kono laughed at Graces entrance whilst holding her close. "Thank you sweetie" Kono smiled a lone tear spilling over that she quickly wiped away.

"Does this mean I can start calling you Uncle Adam?" Grace asked innocently.

"I would love that" Adam grinned as he accepted a hug from Grace.

"Can I be a bridesmaid?" Grace asked as she turned to Kono.

"Grace!" Danny said quickly, he knew that Kono was still a bit overwhelmed and was sure the last thing she wanted to do was go picking bridesmaids. He also knew that Kono had many cousins and didn't expect her to chose Grace.

"It's okay Danny" Kono said quickly before turning to Grace. "Sweetheart of course you will be a bridesmaid I wouldn't have it any other way" Kono grinned.

Grace squeezed with joy as she hugged Kono again tightly.

"Erm excuse me but where's my hug?" Chin said with a serious face.

Grace looked at him and giggled knowing her uncle Chin was winding her up. She jumped from Kono's lap and went to hug Chin tightly before moving to her Uncle Steve.

"So could you to not be apart for more than a second so you dragged the fiancee to work?" Danny chuckled as he greeted Kono and Adam.

"Exactly" Kono said seriously before kissing Adam.

"Err your sickening" Danny mocked.

"You jealous Danno you not got a date tonight?" Kono asked.

"Actually Amber is back in town and we're going out" Danny grinned cockily.

"Ahh I'm happy for you" Kono giggled as she and Danny mocked each other.

"It seems like super seal is the only one without s date" Kono mocked.

"Actually I do " Steve stated as he looked at grace.

"Yep me!" Grace grinned happily.

"It's sad mate that my daughter has to be your company for the evening" Danny mocked.

"Shut it Danno me and grace have big plans ain't that right Gracie" Steve said.

"Yep, were watching mean girls, then the note book then ps I love you and we have popcorn and chocolate and fizzy drinks" grace grinned.

"Sounds romantic" chin chuckled.

It was seven o clock when Kono and Adam returned home, there days plans ruined because of work.

"I'm sorry our plans were ruined" Kono apologised as they entered the house and busied themselves in the kitchen.

"Don't apologise I still got to be with you" Adam smiled as he began pouring some wine.

Kono walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him kissing his neck before grabbing a glass of wine from him.

"Hey can we talk" Adam said as he turned around to face Kono.

Kono's face fell as worry crossed her features. "Erm yeah" she mumbled.

"It's not bad" Adam reassured as he led Kono to the sofa and pulled her into his arms. "I've just noticed lately that you've become erm clingy" Adam stated not sure how to breach the topic.

"Oh I erm...sorry" Kono mumbled as she tried to wriggle free from Adam, completely confused.

She knew she had been very affectionate lately more so than normal but she was trying to prove to Adam how much she loved him and that her acceptance of the proposal wasn't random but that she had realised how selfish and silly she had been. The case that day where she had been hurt made her realise how much her job affected Adam and that her concerns for his job were very different in comparison. She had realised that day that Adam would do anything for her. The fact he initiated the peace offering even though she arguably had caused the argument had just proved his love for her.

"No baby come here, I'm not saying it's a bad thing and maybe clingy isn't the right word I just want to make sure your okay" Adam said calmly and softly.

"I just wanted you to know how much I love you, and that I'm sorry for how unfair and selfish I've been. I never thought about how my job affects you but when I stood there after that case I realised that I am the luckiest girl in the world to have you and I don't want to lose you, I just want us to be happy" Kono explained.

"Oh baby" Adam said softly as he held Kono close and stroked her hair.

"I was actually scared when Roman had us trapped Adam. I couldn't stop thinking about you" Kono admitted as she clung to Adam, his arms keeping her safe.

"I will always protect you and you can cling to me as much as you want, in fact I want you to but I know when something's worrying you because she go very quiet but just don't forget to tell me what's going on in that head of yours" Adam said gently.

"I love you" Kono smiled.

"I love you too" Adam said. "Hey what was chin saying when he said you always wanted marriage?" Adam asked his face displaying his cheeky smile.

Kono grinned and rolled her head to the side her dimples popping. "When I was little I always tried to be like one of the boys and I would follow Chin everywhere, trying to prove to him that I could be like him. So anyway I have this auntie who had three boys but I was very close with her and she would take me out shopping and buy me girly stuff but leave it at her house for me when I went round because I never wanted to seem to girly. Then one day me and chin both went to our aunties and he found my box of toys and stuff and in there was a wedding veil so I made him play dress up with me and we would play pretend weddings." Kono admitted with a giggle.

"Ah I would so love to see you playing dress up as a little girl" Adam laughed.

"I'm sure there's pictures" Kono giggled.

"Does this mean you know where you want to get married?" Adam asked.

"Oh erm I don't know I never really thought about that" Kono said softly. "To be honest I never thought anyone would want to marry me" Kono admitted.

"What! It's ridiculous to think that no one would want to marry you" Adam said in shock.

"It's not like I've dated many men before you, your my most serious relationship and I guess that does scare me a little bit...in a good way" Kono said softly.

"Well I guess I'm the lucky guy who gets to have you for the rest of our life and it's okay to be scared" Adam reassured.

"What kind of wedding do you want?" Kono asked.

"Whatever you want, I guess will need somewhere with enough space to fit all your family though" Adam laughed.

"We don't have to invite them all we can have a quiet wedding" Kono said softly.

"A quiet wedding? Kono your family have already gone crazy over the engagement, your mums text me three times today about throwing us an engagement party and a wedding party if we so happen to want it at hers, I know that a crazy amount of cousins have kept ringing your to congratulate us and your grandmother has been baking me cakes all week for making your happy" Adam laughed.

"I know there crazy I'm sorry" Kono said not realising that Adam loved the attention.

"What? I love it Kono, having a family it's really nice I like the crazy" Adam admitted.

Kono smiled gently at Adam, having not realised how much Adam wanted to have a family.

"You know your part of the family Adam, everyone loves you" Kono said softly.

Adam smiled at Kono. "I want all your family at the wedding" Adam grinned.

"Your sure it won't bother you?" Kono asked.

"We have to fill it out somehow it's not like I have anyone to invite" Adam said trying to convey lightness to his tone but Kono knew it upset him that he didn't have a proper family.

"One day will have our own little family" Kono said simply as she pulled Adam to her and took a moment to hold him. The small action letting Adam no that he had someone to look after him.

"I'd love that" Adam whispered.

"Maybe we could have a beach wedding" Kono said as an after thought.

"That sounds perfect baby" Adam grinned.

"Hey I've erm got a small surprise for you" Kono said suddenly.

"Oh yeah?" Adam asked intrigued. "I thought we weren't doing gifts?" He said.

Kono chuckled. "Ha that didn't stop you giving me this necklace and earrings that I don't doubt were crazy expensive" Kono quirked.

"I love to spoil you" Adam grinned.

"Wait here I'll call you in a minute" Kono said as she wandered into the bedroom.

Twenty minutes later and Kono called out to Adam, telling him to join her in the bedroom. When he walked in her found Kono sitting in the bed, her right leg crossed over her left and her right hand behind her allowing her to lean back sexily. Adam gulped as he took in what she wore. She wore a red lacy push up bra with matching panties and black stockings. Her grin melting him and pulling him towards her.

"Happy Valentine's Day baby" she said huskily.

Adam walked towards her and and uncrossed her legs, letting his hands run up and down them. He leant over her and captured her lips in a searing kiss his tongue probing hers sexily. Kono moaned and pulled Adam towards her until they were lying down on the bed, Adam on top over her kissing any visible skin. When he reached her breasts he removed her bra and teased the hard points until Kono was a moaning melting mess. She reached up to pull his shirt over her head but her body was like jelly at Adams touch and he had to help her. He moved down her body and removed her stockings before kissing her thighs and removing her panties. He quickly removed his own trousers and boxer before kissing her on the lips passionately both moaning in appreciation as they celebrated Valentine's Day as fiancees.


End file.
